Breathe Again
by Maybesandhopefullys
Summary: "Emma, what's going on?" David's voice is on the edge of panic, her reassurances not helping him believe her safety; if anything, she expects he thinks she has actually gone crazy. "You're not going to believe this but…" - Post 5x21
They go home, back to _their_ house.

The two of them are soaked through, the rain had persisted to fall on them the whole walk home. It only occurred to Emma that she could have magicked them home instantly after they had arrived on the front steps, but they had been so caught up in each  
other that it had completely slipped her mind. The thought of anything but him had seemed irrelevant as they held on to each other, pausing occasionally to plant kisses on damp skin.

She forgets to ring her parents.

She finds out how worried they were about her when she gets a call in the middle of the night. The sharp shrill of the ringing wakes them both from their deep slumber, Killian groaning into her bare shoulder where his face is nestled, the arm that is  
slung across her waist tightening its grip. He tries to stop her from clambering about of their bed, the bed they have only now had the chance to sleep in. She unwillingly pulls away, hopping across the cold floor of their bedroom to where her phone  
had been thrown carelessly on the chair under her clothes in their haste the night before. In her weariness she merely presses the answer icon without paying attention to the name on the screen as she pulls on his shirt from the night before.

"Hello?" She sighs down the phone. The shrill voice of her mother that responds hurts her still sensitive ears.

"Emma?" Emma hums in a recognition that it is indeed her answering her own phone in the middle of the night. "Are you alright?"

It is then that Emma realises that her parents haven't heard from their daughter since they left her sobbing at Robin's graveside, for all they know she could have thrown herself off a cliff. She quickly reassures her mother and, since she has apparently  
put her mobile on speaker phone, her father too.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" She almost giggles with the sudden giddiness that has bubbled up just thinking about what happened mere hours ago and the time since. "Actually, I'm better than fine."

"Emma, what's going on?" David's voice is on the edge of panic, her reassurances not helping him believe her safety; if anything, she expects he thinks she has actually gone crazy.

"You're not going to believe this but…" She is cut off by Killian's voice, deep with sleep.

"Love, who is it? Who are you talking to at this god forsaken hour?"

She is quick to reassure him it is just her parents. Her voice catches when she sees him, bare chested, sheets pooled at his hips as he rubs sleep out of his eyes like a child.

"Emma, who's there? Who are you with?" The voices in her ear are concerned, but this isn't something she wants to share over the phone.

"Mom, Dad. Why don't we just come over? It'll be easier that way."

"We? What's going…" Emma hangs up before they start questioning her further. She heads over to where Killian is lying on the bed, his eyes following her across the room sleepily. She crawls up the bed and into his side, feeling the heavy beat of his heart  
under her palm; they have had a blissful few hours alone, but now they must reveal his survival to her parents. Getting dressed back into their clothes from the day before - the wardrobes in this house still sit empty, waiting for their clothes to  
fill them – takes them longer than usual, their pauses for kisses slowing them down until they are in an acceptable state of dress for Emma to magic them to her parent's apartment.

They appear in a puff of smoke in the middle of the living room, much to the surprise of her parents.

David and Snow are still in their clothes from the day before too, though Emma expects that this is because they have been too busy worrying about her and what had happened to her to change.

It takes them a moment to realise what's are seeing. But when they do see that Killian really is here, alive in their apartment, their faces twist in completely different directions. Snow's lips immediately turn upward and tears well in her eyes; David  
seems hesitant, but relief is splashed across his features as he steps forward to land Killian in the most emotional hug she has ever seen the two men share. The slightly sleep addled Killian takes a moment to understand, but quickly returns the hug  
with equal vigour, even emitting a low chuckle as Snow too joins this family reunion.

Because it is a family reunion; Killian has been a part of their family since long before the couple were confirmed true love by the gods.

The creak of the stairs signals the arrival of Henry. Emma's parents pull away from Killian when they hear their grandson's chocked sob at seeing the man who has become such a father figure in the absence of any other. Henry practically launches himself  
across the room to Killian who has to take a step backwards to account for the force of Henry's hug. There are quiet murmurs passed between Emma's two boys that she cannot hear, but she knows Killian is reassuring Henry of his return to the land of  
the living once and for all.

Eventually they all return to their own beds after Killian's recounting of how he manages to get back to them all, back to Emma. She has not heard this either, they had been too wrapped up in being together again to talk about something as trivial as  
how he actually got back.

As Emma drifts off to sleep, content in her lovers arms, she can finally breathe once more.


End file.
